In the production of vulcanized halogen-containing polymer, the use of mercapto compounds as crosslinking agents, and the use of various other additives to improve curing speed, strength and stability of the vulcanizates are known. See the hereinafter referred to patents, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. Vulcanization by these conventional techniques tends to be erratic and not reproducible if a mixed uncured composition has been stored. Scorching of the fresh unvulcanized (green) material takes place during storage, even at room temperature, which affects the cure conditions required to manufacture useful parts.
Scorching is thought to be the premature start of the curing reaction, including some crosslinking, which affects subsequent curing of the material. This may reduce the cure time to the point where the compound cures before the part is properly molded. Scorched compound may be partially gelled and have a higher viscosity than unscorched compound. This may reduce flow so that molds cannot be filled completely. Often improperly cured products must be discarded.
It has been observed that differences in water content of the compositions appear to be largely responsible for the scorching. Water may be absorbed by the green compositions from humidity in the air, or by inclusion in the individual ingredients, notably carbon black. Such vulcanizable compositions absorb water in normal storage, usually in an amount ranging from about 0.05% to about 2% by weight depending on the relative humidity and the length of storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,510 describes the use of broad classes of derivatives of 2,5-dimercapto-1,3,4-thiadiazole as crosslinking agents for halogen-containing polymers to produce vulcanizates of increased strength and stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,576 discloses the use as the crosslinking agent of 2,5-dimercapto-1,3,4-thiadiazole in the presence of certain basic materials to produce vulcanizates of good stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,681 shows the use of a crosslinking system for halogen-containing polymers made up of a polymercapto compound or an ester derivative thereof as the crosslinking agent, a basic material and a hydrated salt to increase the rate of crosslinking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,147 discloses curable compositions comprising chlorinated polyethylene, a polymercapto compound, an aliphatic polyhydroxy compound, an inorganic acid acceptor and an initiator which is an amine, or a quaternary ammonium salt or a quaternary phosphonium salt. Aliphatic polyhydroxy alcohols mentioned include 2,2-dimethyl-1,3-propanediol, ethylene glycol, glycerol, 1,2-propanediol, dipentaerythritol and pentaerythritol.